Sweet Dreams are made of This
by MikadoEngieSef
Summary: A lime for the beautiful couple; Shizu-chan and Izaya. Contains mature content not suitable for some viewers.


Warning: This contains content not suitable for some viewers. Viewers have been warned and I am not liable of any loss or etc. You havebeen warned. Please do not report. Thank you.

Once apon a time in a apartment not that far away Shizuo and Izaya had to share a apartment room. Celty and Shinra just so happened to be visiting the said apartment. They were ironically playing 7 minutes in heaven.  
(Ah. Good old seven minutes in heaven.)  
It was Izaya's turn. Izaya stood up with a grin.  
"My turn~" He chimed. Shizuo glared.  
"Shut up, Flea!" He shouted.  
Shinra and Celty sat across the room. Shinra was completely confused about what had happened while him and Celty had been in the closet.  
Had she... erased his memory of what happened? He blinked.  
Izaya grinned more. "Shizuooooo~" He cooed deviously.  
Shizuo blushed, which seemed to be more like heat of anger than emarassment, and glared. "We can't go! We're both guys!" he objected.  
He... He just... Just.. Just no.  
Izaya grinned and skipped over to Shizuo. "Shizuuuuuuoooooo~" He purred while standing infront of the blonde who simply glared with anger.  
Celty and Shinra glanced at eachother. Celty went to her phone and typed something down to show it to Shinra.  
Shinra looked at the phone and blinked.  
'What ever goes on in that closet is bound to be violent. We should head to our room.' the unsent text read. Shinra blinked and anime sweatdropped before glancing to see that the blonde and and brunette were still staring at eachother with either a vicious glare or an evil grin. He looked and Celty and nodded. Celty slowly stood up and typed up a new message to show Izaya and Shizuo. She held out her phone for them to see. 'Me and Shinra are going to head to our room for a bit.' It read. The two looked at the phone and blinked. Shizuo nodded and Izaya grinned deviously before nodding. Shinra stood up and blinked. Celty took his arm, nearly dragging him out of the room before closing the door. Izaya turned to grin at Shizuo. Shizuo's eye twitched with anger. "Izayaaaaa-kuuuuuunnn..." He mumbled angerly. Izaya simply skipped out of the room, leaving the blonde alone on the couch.  
Shizuo sighed and slowly stood up. He walked into the kitchen (The room Izaya had walked into) and blinked as he looked around. "Izaya-kun?" His voice rang through the apartment.  
After a half an hour of searching Shizuo found himself out on the leni smoking a cigarette. He let out a soft sigh and watched as birds flew in the bright blue sky. He sighed softly as he began to daydream. He soon heard the sliding door open behind him and spun around to see not a soul in sight, but the door open. Be blinked.  
"Izaya-kun?" Shizuo said hesitantly. He glanced around the empty apartment room and sighed.  
Shizuo soon found himself laying on the couch. He yawned slightly as his mind drifted and his eyes slowly closed. As his mind drifted he soon found himself slipping into a deep sleep.

He woke to find himself in a feild.. over by a clif.. on a picnic blanket. He picked his head up and instantly sat up. He blinked. Izaya, who sat beside him, grinned.  
"Morning sleepy head~" he cooed deviously. Shizuo looked around to see Erika, Shrina, Celty, Walker, Mikado and a few others along with Simon. He blinked.  
"Where am I?" he asked. Izaya grinned. "I brought you to a cliff-party that me and a few of the members of the Dollars decided to create." he said nonchalantly. "Since when are there cliffs in Urban Japan?" Shizuo asked. Izaya shrugged. Shizuo anime sweat dropped. Izaya grinned and jumped to his feet to skip away leaving Shizuo both mentally disturbed and confused... which he seemed to like. He blushed and shook his head viciously in denial. He sighed.  
He soon found himself giving Shinra the death glare after he had once again asked if he could dissect Shizuo. Shizuo took out a cigarette and lit it. He then stood up and snapped it before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. Shinra gulped and anime sweat dropped. Celty sat a short ways away from Shinra shaking her head in dismay. Shizuo looked around and frowned slightly when he didn't spot any street signs or vending machines. All he could see for miles were trees and bushes.  
Wait just one second...  
Trees?  
Shizuo marched over to bear hug a tree and put all his might and power into the goal of riping the tree from the ground. As he succeeded he suddenly heard a shriek for help and someone shout out "Izaya!" Shizuo's pupils shrank.  
No..  
He threw the tree back and set his sights in the direction from which he had heard Izaya's name and the call for help. He darted through the small crowd of people that surrounded Izaya whom dangled off a cliff with just his right hand gripping onto the edge for dear life. Shizuo didn't waist any time dropping to the ground and latching onto Izaya's wrist with fear and initial shock coursing through his blood. Izaya's hand soon slipped and lost grip of the cliff, forcing Shizuo to lean over to cliff.  
"I-Izaya-kun.." He said hoarsely, seeming to be choked by the fear that had burrowed inside him.  
"Hey." Izaya said calmly as ever. He smiled with a hint of sadness from the realization that was currently working its way through his mind.  
Shizuo felt tears beginning at the corner of his eyes.  
"Look," Izaya paused, "You'll have to let go or we'll both die." He said.  
Shizuo's mouth went agap slightly. "W-What!?" He shouted. "No!" He exclaimed.  
Izaya sighed. "You have to let me go.." He said. "Just... Just let go.." He said with a slight and almost unnoticable sob.  
"No! I can't! I won't!" Shizuo exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Izaya struggled his way up slightly. He gently and tenderly licked away a salty tear that had spilled over and begun to slither down the blonde's pale cheek.  
Izaya looked Shizuo dead in the eyes before he slowly closed his eyes and leaned up to tenderly kiss Shizuo. Shizuo's eyed went wide and before he knew it Izaya's lips parted from his and Izaya's hand writhed away from his own. Shizuo was left with the horrid sight of Izaya slipping into what seemed like an endless fall.  
Izaya was gone...  
Forever...  
Shizuo soon felt a hand pull him up onto trustworthy ground and he closed his eyes.

"Shizu-kun~ Shizuuuuuu-kuuuuuun~" cooed a familiar voice.  
Shizuo jolted awake, his eyes opening instantly and his face a pale ghostly white. He woke in a cold sweat with watery eyes and a certain flea staring at him with their faces only inches apart.  
Shizuo's face suddenly grew a smile. Izaya rose an eyebrow. "Shizu?" He said hesitantly.  
It was rare that he saw Shizuo smile.. (Well rare that anyone saw him smile but still..)  
Shizuo blinked and his smiled quickly faded.  
Izaya grinned. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked. Shizuo shook his head as he sent him a glare. Izaya smirked.  
"Are you sure~?" He cooed. Shizuo nodded as he continued to glare. "You were having a dream weren't you?" he asked.  
Shizuo blinked. How did he know?  
Izaya smirked and let a hand drift to play with Shizuo's pant-line causing Shizuo to tense and a dark pigment of pink-ish red cover his tender cheeks.  
"Was the dream about meeeeee?" Izaya asked, almost seductively. "N-No." Shizuo answered, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.  
Izaya's smirk grew. "Liar." He said.  
Izaya's hand moved slowly grip Shizuo's member, causing Shizuo to suddenly jolt and grit his teeth. Izaya kissed Shizuo's cheek.  
"Tell me the truth~" He purred into Shizuo's ear darkly. Shizuo gulped.  
"Y-Yes dammit..." He repied.  
Izaya smirked and suddenly jumped away with an innocent smile. "Ok. I was just about to go make diner. How does spaghetti sound?" he asked as he began to walk away causually leaving the shell-shocked Shizuo alone once again.  
"I swear to god I'm going to kill you Izaya..." He mumbled under his breath.

(Thanks goes to my friends at TAB (Teen Advisory Board) for inspiring me! Arigato!)


End file.
